A Dream, Or Not?
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Menganggap semua tak nyata dan hanya bunga mimpi belaka, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. George tidak tahu kenapa malam begitu cepat berganti pagi setelah dia memejamkan mata. George ingin kehadiran Fred sekarang, George tak mau Fred pergi, dan dia sadar bahwa dia egois. Fred meninggalkannya. AU, happy birthday to Fred and George!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the characters**

**Warn: AU, full fluff, bit angst, bxb _hint_? _maybe_, bromance, judul ga nyambung, _misstypos_, tulisan masih acak-acakan, _and.._**

**_Would you give me some reviews if you want? Thanks!_**

**=O^O=**

**.**

**A Nice Day**

**.**

Hari ini terasa berbeda, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, rasanya selalu begitu _lain_ sejak dia membuka mata ketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kamarnya. Bukan karena apa dia merasakan seperti itu, tapi semenjak perang Hogwarts telah usai, semenjak _'The Boy Who Lived'_ memenangkan pertarungan dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan, perasaan ini muncul.

Sangatlah aneh.

Seperti biasa, George Weasley akan terbangun bahkan sebelum alarm berdering, dia baru sadar jika dia bangun terlalu pagi meski sinar mentari samar-samar terlihat dari jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan berada di arah timur. Sejenak George akan duduk sebentar di tepi ranjang, menikmati kesunyian yang melanda, ketenangan yang kentara dengan bunyi detik jam yang terus bergerak. Melamunkan peperangan, di mana beberapa hari lalu dia bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau bahkan tidak tidur semalaman, tapi sekarang?

George saja tidak tahu kenapa malam begitu cepat berganti pagi setelah dia memejamkan mata.

Rasanya ingin tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Menganggap semua tak nyata dan hanya bunga mimpi belaka, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dia _benar-benar _mengalaminya, mengalami hal buruk yang ditakuti semua orang, dan berhasil melewatinya meski tak mudah.

Dan meski tertidur sekalipun, George tak bisa lepas dari mimpi mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya _pasca _perang Hogwarts.

Mimpi ketika dia berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjuang untuk hidup atau mati adalah solusinya, sorak ramai terdengar jelas di telinganya sementara dia cuma mematung bak orang tanpa tujuan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat kakak kembarnya sendiri tertimpa reruntuhan tepat di depan matanya.

George tak berbuat apa-apa di mimpinya tersebut, badannya tak bisa digerakkan, padahal di dalam dirinya berteriak untuk berhenti menayangkan mimpi yang sama tiap malam. Mimpi sang kembar tersayang meninggal di perang itu, dengan dia yang hanya menyaksikan, membeku dan bahkan bergeming sementara suara-suara ramai di sekitarnya mendadak hilang, diganti keheningan yang mengusik. Padahal dia tahu kalau di perang itu dia tak melihatnya.

Tapi mimpinya membuat seakan-akan dia ada di sana.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa diangkat, pandangan menghitam dan sesuatu menjatuhkannya keras.

Saat itulah George terbangun.

Jam beker terdengar nyaring, membuat George tersadar, kembali ke kesadaran sepenuhnya. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya lagi, kali ini perasaan resah yang dapat George kenali, sesak. Dia menoleh ke seluruh ruang kamarnya, masih merasa aneh. Pemuda itu tahu sedari tadi dia duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan pikiran kosong, lamunan tentang perang dan tatapan hampanya melebur menjadi tatapan heran.

Jika ini pagi, kenapa makin gelap?

George segera berdiri dan mengambil jam beker di sisi lain kamarnya, menatap jam itu lekat-lekat. Waktu menunjukkan 05:28, kalaupun dia berhalusinasi bila sekarang pagi dan bukan senja hari, bagaimana bisa masih secerah ini–meski suasana menggelap sedikit demi sedikit?

Si kembar termuda itu menolehkan kepala ke jendela yang _menurutnya_ berada di arah timur..

...ternyata adalah barat?

Kepalanya mulai pening, sesaat dia mengira dirinya sedang berkhayal.

Tapi tidak.

"Ini sudah sore," gumamnya tak percaya, "aku tidur sampai sore?" dia tetap bergumam.

Memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, George menatap ranjang lain yang berantakan minta ampun, dia tiba-tiba murung setelah melihat tempat tidur yang biasanya dipakai oleh kakaknya. George tak melihat Fred di sana, ini masih tak biasa baginya kadang.

Karena Fred adalah sesuatu yang pertama dia lihat setelah dia membuka matanya.

George menghela napas, pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi dan langkahnya terasa berat seiring George mengangkat kaki ke kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamarnya. George bahkan baru sadar kalau tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, rasanya sangat dingin tapi kulitnya terasa hangat, bahkan napasnya putus-putus dan makin mencepat.

Sesak menyelubungi rongga dadanya, sedikit lagi dia sampai ke kamar mandi, tapi pandangannya mulai memburam.

"Ayolah," ujar George menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "sudah, hampir.. s–sampai!" Segera dia menahan pekikan girangnya ketika dia berhasil mencapai gagang pintu.

Memilih tidak mandi, George membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali di wastafel, tidak begitu nyaman jika mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, George melamun.

Fred selalu melindunginya sejak kecil, Fred selalu menghiburnya sejak kecil, dan Fred pula selalu di sampingnya sejak mereka bahkan belum terlahir ke dunia. Fred pula yang meninggalkannya di saat-saat seperti ini! George merasa sebal pada kakaknya, sebegitu teganya Fred pada George? Di masa sulitnya sekarang, Fred tidak ada di sampingnya. George tak mau mengingat masalah reruntuhan itu lagi, bahkan keluarganya pun saat dia berkunjung tak mau mengungkitnya.

Sebab George masih belum terima.

George tak mau Fred pergi, George ingin memaksa Fred tetap ada bersamanya kapanpun itu, dan George sadar kalau dia memang egois mengharapkannya. Mimpi yang terus berulang itu sangat mengganggunya, semua anggota keluarga Weasley tidak berbicara mengenai kecelakaan akibat Pelahap Maut itu, tapi kenapa otaknya selalu memulai mimpi yang sama setiap harinya?

Bisa-bisa George bosan.

Dia bosan menangis akibat mimpinya, keadaan Fred sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, tapi George tetap menghiraukannya sampai-sampai George merasa air matanya terkuras habis hanya untuk menangis tengah malam.

Pemuda itu bercermin sebelum mengeringkan wajahnya memakai handuk, dan dia tertegun. Matanya sedikit membengkak–bahkan ada kantung mata, ada bekas air mata di sudut kedua matanya, pipinya merona merah dan yang pasti, penampilannya mengerikan.

Mencoba tak peduli, George kembali ke kamarnya lagi untuk mengganti bajunya. Langkah tetap terasa berat hingga dia berjalan sempoyongan, menyentuh dinding agar tidak terjatuh, tapi peningnya sedikit menghilang (dan dia bersyukur karena itu).

Dia mengambil pakaian yang sekiranya nyaman di pakai, masih melirik-lirik ke sisi lain kamarnya yang begitu acak-acakan. Sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, menciptakan senyuman tipis, mengingat bahwa Fred memang malas membereskan tempat tidurnya adalah sebagian kecil memori manis yang masih terpatri dalam pikirannya. Dia jadi merindukan kenangan di mana dirinya lah yang membereskan ranjang Fred dan Fred hanya duduk santai di meja kerja sambil nyengir padanya.

George berjalan ke bawah, meringis ketika pening yang tadi sempat mereda malah semakin menjadi lagi, juga merutuk kalau dia hampir terpeleset di undakan anak tangga karena tak fokus. George pergi ke arah dapur dengan langkah pelan, tenggorokannya kering, George berencana membuat teh. Sekalian memohon pada Merlin agar dia tak tertukar antara gula dan garam.

George ingin kehadiran Fred sekarang.

"Baiklah, Georgie, kenapa kau hari ini begitu dramatis hanya karena kau sakit?" George terkekeh kecil, meniup secangkir tehnya dan meminumnya sedikit.

Sepasang tangan mendadak mendekapnya dari belakang, berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan nada jahil khasnya. "Georgie yang dramatis adalah Georgie yang manis, kan?"

"Diamlah," George terkekeh lagi, memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menatap saudara kembarnya yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan segelas kopi kalengan yang dingin di tangannya. "Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tak boleh kebanyakan minum seperti itu, Fredie," ujar George menuntut.

"_Well, _aku malas membuatnya sendiri," tawa pemuda berparas identik dengannya itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, tapi kemudian mengaduh saat adiknya melempar sendok teh tepat ke kepalanya.

George menghela napas, mengabaikan protesan Fred yang dilontarkan padanya. "Kenapa aku bisa bangun sore seperti ini?"

Fred cemberut, "Kau sakit kan, makanya aku tidak membangunkanmu seperti kemarin."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku khawatir!" Fred memangku dagunya sambil menutup matanya, "kalau aku membangunkanmu, kau akan memaksa untuk tetap bekerja, George. Dan kau bisa pingsan lagi."

Rona merah di pipi George makin memerah, "Mana aku tahu kalau aku sakit kemarin," ujarnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Kau tahu kau sakit kemarin, dan kau tak memberitahuku dasar nakal," Fred mengacak surai merah George gemas, lalu memakukan pandangannya pada sang adik. "Aku sungguh panik saat kau tak sadarkan diri saat di toko, sebab itu aku tak mau membangunkanmu."

George merengut lagi, tapi mendadak gugup ketika manik safir Fred menajam, "Apa?" George memberanikan bertanya.

Mulut Fred membentuk seringaian tipis, "Kau sepertinya mudah diserang, eh?"

"Jangan menggodaku!" George mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "kau bisa sakit juga."

"Tidak apa," Fred tertawa kecil, "lagipula," Fred mendekat pada George, "kau harus segera beristirahat atau demammu makin tinggi."

"Aku tak mau," tolak George cepat, "aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama."

"Tentang aku ketika tertimpa reruntuhan itu?" George mengangguk mendengar tebakan kakakanya, "aku bahkan sudah sehat wal'afiat di sini, Georgie! Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya lagi, oke?" Fred mengelus pipi George sebentar, lalu menepuknya pelan sembari melemparkan senyuman penenang.

"Aku selalu cemas pada apapun jika berkaitan denganmu."

"Aku pun juga begitu." Fred berdiri dan mengajak George ke ruang keluarga, duduk di sofa empuk berdua sambil menikmati keheningan yang melanda.

Fred hanya mengelus surai George dan George nampak menikmatinya, George kembali menutup matanya, rasanya begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Fred saat ini. Kehangatan terasakan bukan hanya dari perapian, tapi dari diri mereka sendiri. Senandung lagu terdengar halus, seperti _lullaby _bagi George.

"_Menyeberangi lautan._  
_Untuk menemukan tempat yang paling kusuka._  
_Di mana ladang menghijau._  
_Untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi._  
_Untuk mendekapmu._  
_Untuk berjanji padamu._  
_Untuk katakan padamu dari hatiku._  
_Kaulah yang selalu kupikirkan."_

"Waktunya tidur, Georgie," bisik Fred lembut setelah menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu, menyadari bahwa adiknya bernapas teratur, tapi matanya masih terbuka, menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tidur banyak tadi.." George mengatakannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menguap karena ngantuk.

Fred terkekeh kecil, "Kau sudah seperti anak kecil, dasar," candanya menarik hidung George gemas, "tidurlah. Aku takkan kemana-mana."

Memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan ragu, George merasa tenang melihat senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajah saudaranya, dia segera menyamankan posisinya dan sekali lagi memandang Fred. Fred hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus surainya lagi, mengucapkan 'aku bersamamu' guna membuatnya yakin.

George tak mencoba untuk memaksa matanya tetap terbuka, dia mulai memejamkan mata dan segera tertidur pulas, senyum manis tersungging saat dia tidur.

Karena dia menyadari, bahwa Fred takkan pernah meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: hae semuaa! Saya kembali lagi, hehe.**

**CIEE SIAPA NIH YANG MIIKIR KALO FRED DI SINI MATI CIEE WKWKW- /ga. Mungkin udah pada ngira kalo Fred emang masih hidup yak di sini? Pasti mungkin ya, hehe.**

**CIE WEASLEY TWINS SEKARANG ULTAH CIEE XD berarti umurnya George dah nambah, tapi karena Fred ga ada-yaudah bomat :3 /ditabok. Saya ngetiknya ini ngebut wkwkw, soalnya harusnya bukan ff ini yang saya publish, tapi ada ff lain yang ingin saya publish tapi tidak tercapai karena ffnya belum selesai diketik QwQ**

**Jadi saya bikin ini deh sebagai gantinya, mungkin fanfic yang masih belum selesai itu bakalan saya publish minggu depan? Kita lihat aja, asalkan saya ga males sih ga apa haha /ditabok lagi.**

**Itu saja dari saya, kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.**

**Btw, RnR dong xD /ni anak.**

**Love, **

**Hansel.**


End file.
